dragons love
by shadow0owriter
Summary: Draco was abanded at the steps of a orphage as a baby.on his 18th birthday finds himself traveling to a hidden land called Stronghold. where he discovers why is is diffrent from everyone he ever knew, and how to love red adventurious red haird woman.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Draco Wrath's twenty-fifth birthday was coming up in two days. He would stop ageing this year. Things started looking up for him at eighteen he finally found his family his home, and got the answers he always wanted. He never understood why he was so different, why his eyes where electric blue why he could glance at a language and he knew it. He was abandoned as a baby on the steps of a orphanage with a letter from his mother. He found the letter when he was sixteen when he was digging through his files. That letter changed everything. On his eightieth birthday when they kicked him out he tried to remember her face and then he felt like he was falling. He slammed his eyes closed when the sensation stopped he opened his eyes and was staring at his mother. She was sitting in a chair smiling at him with tears in her eyes. She was a beautiful she had fire red hair and electric green eyes, she was wearing a long black and red dress, she looked tall when she stood he was correct. He had no idea what had happened where was he. That's when she spoke.  
>" Draco oh my you look just like your father. Tell me everything about you please." He just stood there unable to speak this is the woman who abandoned him, his mother he had no idea what to say. "well son are you going to speak or are you going to stare at me?" He blinked a couple times and said" your my mother? Where am I? What happened? What is this place? Who am I?"<br>She started to giggle and said "don't worry in time you will know, for now are you hungry the staff has some food cooking we were expecting you and have been for years." Over the next couple hours his mother told him that he was to be king of his people immortal people created by the gods, and they were now in a secret land in what he would call a country called Stronghold. She told him how his father lead his people and that he was a dragon he always assumed they were mythical. Well he was on a secret land hidden by humans. His mother told him there are tons of different creatures each had their own hidden land. Almost seven years ago that was and he learned everything he could about Stronghold.  
>His second in command of his army after he changed was Maxims. Maxims was his father's second in command and his best friend since they were hatchlings. Maxims was Draco's teacher he taught him everything he needed to know about fighting and leading the drakes. Maxims told him about how every dragon had one person in there life their other half also known as mates. He told him how when one dies the other dies and in rare occasions like his mother and fathers case one can survive manly if they have young hatchlings who need one parent to survive. They feel the other die and they chose to stay for their young, many choose to die after they are old enough to survive on their own.<br>Draco asked about the change many times, Maxims would tell him it is the most painful thing you will ever go through, your bones will snap and grow, your muscles will form so quick your skin will stretch you will wish you were dead. "Although you are your fathers son so it could be worse for you since he was so big, he had a easy time though that son is why he is was feared by all, no one could control him everyone but your mother that is."  
>Many times over the years he asked his mother if she was going to leave him to be with his father she would say<br>" I cannot leave you son, for there is much you need to learn and I wish to know my son before I go to the other side. I also want to tell him everything about you."  
>She gave the same answer every time. After all these years he just started to adjust in stronghold. The way of life here was so strange at first. The only way he could describe it was it was like the renascence time. There was no electronics, no cars there transportation was their feet or horses oh and their wings that will come out of slits on their back after they change. He loved his life here everyone was just like him in some way. Two more days and he would change on his twenty-fifth birthday.<br>Over the years he explored Stronghold as much as he could. It was a secret that he was home for no one knew he existed and that was a good thing. After his father died the war with the ice dragons slowed down, the ice dragons wanted his father's blood line dead no one else but a Wrath could become king. The ice dragons slaughtered almost every male Wrath most were hiding so they weren't killed, that was why he was hidden. The only time he could go out was with Maxims and two other guards and he had to dress like a servant with a hood over his head so no one would see that he looked just like Orin.  
>Maxims snuck him out many times to have a beer, or to get some. women, on is twenty first birthday he took him to the royal tattoo artist, he got a red dragon with a black outline and electric blue eyes, the tattoo called out to him little did he know it was the same tattoo his father had. It was the dragon inside his father, and the dragon inside him. His mother was not to happy to see him tattooed but when she seen what it was she cried her eyes out. He didn't know why until he asked Maxims, he confessed it was his father's tattoo.<br>He was having a great life in Stronghold his didn't miss the out side world mostly because he never got to explore it to be out in the city, he was always in the orphanage he never left there but the few occasions they went to field trips.  
>There were seasonal balls people would dress up where masks he loved the balls he just wished he could mingle with the other dragons. One dragon in particular a pretty little red head always had her eyes on him at the balls. Oh he wanted to talk to her the girl looked so familiar he could never place her though. She tried talking to him many times he had to stay hidden though so he would run off so she couldn't find him or follow. His life could be lonely at times he lived for the balls just to he could see her. He vowed one day woman from mu dreams I will talk to you.<br>That day was his party ball where they would announce who he is, he would finally take off this hood and stand before his people as prince until he went through the training for that. Oh he hated training.


	2. Chapter 2

Daphne sat on her window seal of her room she had snuck out again and her parents locked her in her room. She couldn't help it she wanted to explore Stronghold she was going to be twenty five in four days after all and plenty old enough to be out on her own. This stupid war needed to end. Daphne never experienced freedom as war began about a year or so before she was born. She never got to run through the lush green fields and through the forests. How she loathed not being able to explore like a young dragon should.  
>She did sneak out a time or two, she always got in trouble though her parents would say "Daphne dear you can mot be running around like you do, we would do anything to be able to but it's not safe times right now. You don't want to be token do you Daphne? It would upset us so much dear." She hated growing up in what felt like a cage. The former king died at war it was a tragic loss no one thought it possible. The king had died a honorable death he sacrificed himself to save his men, because of his scarifies, the dragons had a great advantage and the war was in their favor. It was still in their favor twenty four years later. There was just small enemy scouts, they were captured and questioned and then killed. Through their questions they learned that the ice dragons were waiting for them to crown a new king they wanted to wipe out the hole Wrath line. There was a ball coming up in two days, where some great news would be told. She loved going to the castle it was such a magical place. Not to mention she could meet all the hatchlings her age.<br>She wanted to find love like any girl. Balls and festivals meant she could try to find someone to her liking. She knew she had hundreds of years to find love, but as being caged up all these years she wanted it all right then and there. She found someone she liked at the last harvest ball but he was strange with his ways she didn't not know who he was every time he got near he seemed to disappear. He had the most amazing electric blue eyes and this thick wavy dark hair, a strong jaw line and a large red and black dragon shaped tattoo on his forearm. He wore a hood like a servant would but she knew he wasn't. He was pure god she thought the man she wanted, but never could get close enough to. Later that night Daphne's mom came up and unlocked her door "Daphne dear come get measured for your gown for the ball. We fan pick out the fabric colors anything you want." Oh how her mother knew how to make her stop hating her. "really mom anything I want any color, fabric anything even that beautiful ruby dragon necklace?" "Yes Daphne anything you want." Daphne family was upper class they had a mansion and enough money to buy anything she ever wanted. When Daphne picked the red and black silk fabric her mother said "oh are you sure Daphne it not really a celebration color." Daphne smiled and said "oh yes mother I am very sure. You said anything so anything. Maybe you should word yourself better best time." She moved on to jewelry she found the ruby dragon outlined in black gold. Just like my mystery mans tattoo.  
>After the fitting was done her jewelry picked out they went to get their hair done. "Mom can I please dye some of my hair black. I want to match." Her mom looked at her "Daphne what is with the red and black? Red and black dress, jewelry shoes and now you want to put black streaks in your beautiful red curls? "<br>"oh mom have some fun will you"  
>"ok dear you may have one lock black"<br>" two I want one on each side"  
>" ok fine dear you may have two." Daphne smiled oh how she loved being a only child for now anyways. For over breading issues you were allowed to have one baby ever five years. Her mother was the unlucky ones who only went in heat every three. So the rules changed for her she could have one every six but her father seemed to have to go to training or war six years when they were allowed to try she was in heat. She always wanted a brother or sister, had asked for one all the time. Her parents looked sad about it till she stopped asking one year.<br>On the way home Daphne spied her mystery man, he was always hooded, oh the sight of him. She knew it was him by the was he walked and the tattoo. He was being escorted around the town with two guards one of them was Maxims her uncle how she loved him her favorite uncle spoiled her rotten not that she wasn't before. "Mom who is that man with uncle Maxims?" "Oh honey I'm not sure maybe he's a criminal" "surely not mom I've seen him at the castle."They continued on their way back home. When they arrived home Daphne raced upstairs and jumped on her bed, she grabbed her diary and wrote about seeing mystery man. Then Daphne got her bath and jumped in bed thinking about mystery man. She had dreams of him again steamy hot dreams where they where pleasuring each other. They felt so real it pained her.  
>Daphne's parents were talking "Delia how was your shopping? Did you get everything needed?"<br>"Yes Murdock we acquired everything needed. We did run into a slight problem."  
>"Problem what kind of problem? Is everything ok you should have called for me."<br>"Murdock calm down nothing to bad. Maxims was there with Draco that's all. Daphne spied him and wanted to know who he was that's all."  
>"Well what did you tell her? She cannot know about our agreement please tell me you didn't tell her."<br>"What are you crazy. I would never tell her about our agreement with the king before he died."  
>"Good then Delia she must find out on her own that they are mates. She is never to know that we promised our first born to his first born. Just so we could have her." They sat by the hearth for a while and Murdock said "so the rumors are true then he is back. This means he will go through his transition. This must be why we are haveing that ball to announce who he is. We have waited so long for a leader, to end this war. I just wish the outside world didn't make him harsh. Daphne is to fragile for a harsh man."<br>"Oh Murdock I was too fragile for a harsh man but I got one anyways, I tailed him too. Can you believe this year we can have a young our twenty five years are up. We can have another young running around." Delia had the happiest look on her face until Murdock said "are you sure you want another we will have a empty home with Daphne and. Draco going to be mated this year. I like that idea empty home just you and me. Oh to take you in every room in the house again."  
>"Murdock that's not nice you know how hard its been on you to have to leave every time I go in heat. But I do like the idea of you taking me in every room. Want to start practicing now?" Murdock gave a growl and dragged Delia to the floor. Delia gave a happy scream and sighed.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

New years eve was here the castle was a busy place. The day seemed to fly by Draco was confused, he didn't know if he should be happy or sad in a couple hours he would be a adult dragon but still a hatchling to most everyone. Everyone was trying to get everything together for his party for the New Year. The war with the Ice Dragons would be over or so they hoped. Draco spent his day helping the servants they didn't want him to but he insisted, they would talk to him like he was god the decider the one who chooses who lived or died. That was one thing he hated about Stronghold, everyone who knew who he was treated him like a god.  
>When he became king and everyone knew who he was he would never get peace everyone would treat him like that. It meant no more trips to the city where he went unnoticed, where he could enjoy his life. He wasn't sure he could do this he wanted freedom to ne in another cage. His kingdom looked up to him their lives where in his hands. He had to be king to end this war. He started to think of his red haired beauty oh he would do anything just to talk to her, to know her name. She was the girl from his dreams and she was real.<br>Draco sat on his bed he looked at his owl named Hester and said "today's the day I'm going to change and I'm stuck on this room waiting. They could have given me something to read. Just because I could be dangerous they didn't have to lock me in here alone. They could have left when I started to change so I had some company." His mother said "on the hour of your birth you will start to change." Why did his birth hour have to be at three thirty am? Twenty minutes to go he thought only twenty minutes.  
>His mother knocked on his door when he had five minutes to go she unlocked the door and came in. " Son I love you and no matter how this turns out I will be here ... well on the other side of the door. They don't want me in here just in case since I'm still queen and need protecting (she rolled her eyes)."<br>"Mother I would never hurt you, can't you stay."  
>"I'm sorry son if they would let me I would. Since your father wanted blood on his hands during his change they don't want to risk it. You are so much like him you know you will be tall dear and very big ,its going to be hard to fit through doorways. "<br>"Oh mother I love you two minutes to go. you better lock that door and be on the other side. I would never hurt you." She got up walked to the door and shut and locked it.  
>Just then he felt it starting he was already so tired and knew this would be hell on him. All of a sudden he slammed on to the floor and started having convolutions. His bones cracked and lengthened he felt his skin being stretched his muscles were burning. He started to howl in pain only to stop because it was a good pain, he seemed like he was going to explode. He had a strange feeling, they were right he wanted blood, just then Hester flew out the window as if he scented the blood hunger. This went on for three hours he had thrashed his room. There was blood from him convoluting on the floor where he broke his nose and blood went everywhere.<br>Daphne layer on her bed think that in a couple hours she would see her mystery man again or so she hoped. She couldn't get a wink of sleep since about three thirty. She felt like something was wrong she was dead asleep and she woke to a night sweat. It was now six am and she finally started drifting off to sleep. She knew she would have dreams of her mystery man. Later today she would talk to him she would make damn sure of that.  
>Draco heard a door open he couldn't see who these men were since his vision was foggy still, two sets of man arms striped him and dumped him in his bath then three maids came in washed him up, then let him soak while they cleaned up the room he best they could. They made what was left of the bed and called the men back. He felt the two men lift him by his under arms and the maids dried him off then he was placed in his bed. As the men were leaving he heard them whisper I think he is bigger than king Orin god rest his soul.<br>He passes out and woke up hours later in a daze. He scrubbed his hands across his face, wait those weren't his hands. He looked down at hands as big as a baseball glove. Dear gods he stood up on shaky legs and made it into the bath and looked in the mirror. Oh my god he was at least six foot seven about two hundred and eighty pounds. That's more than double his previous weight, and he was a foot and a half taller. Oh and he was ripped with muscles oh the muscles he had.  
>He stumbled into his bedroom or what was left, he couldn't believe he destroyed his room or how big he was. Would his clothing fit him? That's when he spied a neatly pile of clothing he put them on a bit tight but they worked. He walked out the hall to find his mother who was sitting in a chair sound asleep. She looked so peaceful. Just then her eyes snapped open and she started crying as she looked at him "oh I knew you would look just like him, you could almost be his twin. Oh your eyes they look just like his were. "He stared at his mother as she cried her eyes out not knowing what to do. Being there made her cry. "Mother will you be ok. I do not mean to make you cry, I'll leave if you want." Just then his mother threw her small body around him and hugged him. He could barley feel her hugging him he knew she was hugging him hard because she always did. "Oh we must get you ready let's get you in your suit."<br>We'll they had to fetch every tailor in town because he as bigger than expected, he was bigger than Orin like the men thought so his suits didn't fit. It took eight tailors to make a suit for his party into adulthood, his party for his announcement of who he was. He would be king once he gets use to his body and trains some more as a adult dragon. That meant in two months. His ball as his mother insisted him call it would start in about two hours. Two hours he would be introduced as Draco the next king of Stronghold. They had kept him a secret or tried to so the Ice dragons would not have the chance to kill him. They wanted to kill every male Wrath.  
>As it got closer to seven o'clock the more nervous he got, he would see her again tonight would she still want him knowing that he is a prince? Would she want him even more that he was a prince? What would his people say what would they do? Would they be angry that he was hidden that they didn't know he existed? All the worry put wrinkles on his face. His mother came walking up to him then." My dear son what is the matter? You look so worried do not worries if you fear they will be angry or upset they will not. They will he happy that there will be a leader again."<br>"Mother how do you always know what I am thinking?"  
>"Your father dear had the same look on his face when he was worried about what his people thought of him."<br>"I don't know if I do this mother. I don't want to be put in another cage. I want to explore, I want to walk through the sits without being swarmed."  
>"My dear Draco things will not be like that maybe at first but then it will calm, sometimes you will have swarms mostly in hard times. You will have guards they will keep the people at bay if you wish it."<br>"Thanks mother I will go prepare for the ball." As he walked away he felt like going for a little walk around the city without his guards.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco snuck out threw the servant entrance hoping no one seen him. He made his was from the entrance to the stables then snuck through the woods to the hidden exit he found a couple years ago. Draco made his way to the city to out one last time without everyone know who he was, that all he wanted one last adventure. He was making his way to through the high class citizen's homes to get to the city. That's when he caught a glance of red hair skipping down the road in front of him. There weren't many red heads and it wasn't his mom. It was her he knew it was by the way she moved. He stopped just to watch her move just to watch her because he couldn't take his eyes off her.  
>Daphne's parents finally let her go out on her own granted it was so she could pick up the stuff she bought so they could go to the ball. She was taking a detour, one of the only times she could be on her own she wanted to explore some. She was skipping down the road when she felt like someone was behind her she stopped dead and turned around but no one was there. She felt like she was being followed, maybe her parents didn't trust her and they were following her. Oh she hated that idea she would have words with them when she returned.<br>Draco was almost caught following her. He was going to run up to her and introduce himself but was nervous. He never talked to a girl he liked. He really only talked to the servants and his mother, not much experience that gave him. He was lost in a though he forgot he was following her, shit where did she go he started. Looking around shit he lost her.  
>"Why are you following me? Who are you?" Shit he thought, how did she get behind me?<br>Daphne was looking at the man who was following her he was so tall over a foot taller. She held a knife to his back. She had never seen this man before so her parents weren't responsible. Her father taught her how to defend herself she knew she could take him down maybe. Oh he smelled so good like rich spices he was huge she could see his huge muscles under his cloak he had on.  
>"Do you mind taking the knife out of my back? I'm starting to bleed. I wasn't following you well it didn't start out that way. I was on my way to the city then I just felt like I should be following you."<br>Daphne slowly removed the knife. For some reason the thought of him bleeding made her sad, she didn't want to hurt him. Just then he turned around and grabbed her covered her mouth, picked her up and ran into an alley. She didn't want to scream he felt so good soft but hard his smell was intoxicating her making her forget everything she knew.  
>He slammed her in to the wall as softly as he could."I just want to talk to you that is all but I can't do it out there. Promise not to scream and ill uncover your mouth. When she nodded he slowly let her go. "If you wanted to talk that's all you had to say. You didn't have to slam me into a wall. If we talk remove the hood I like look propel in the eye when I talk." She looked down and noticed her hand was on his chest and the other was on his arm pushing back his sleeve rubbing his arm. His tattoo made her stop breathing and sighed it was him her mystery man. "It's you. I have waited for this day for years."<br>As Draco stared down at the red hair woman who stole his breath, he noticed she wasn't breathing just looking at him with hooded eyes. She took her hands off him and he thought he would die, until she reached for his hood. He grabbed her wrists trying to stop her but he just helped her remove his hood. "Oh my goodness you are as hansom as I dreamed maybe handsomer." She lifted her hands to his black wavy hair and ran her fingers through it." You dream of me as I dream of you. It was like a nightmare knowing I couldn't talk to you at the balls."  
>"You went through your transition I see you are so big now. Tell me who you are you have a strange accent." Draco started shaking his head he couldn't believe did he tell her who he was, would she freak out would she believe him? "Well who are you?" "I can't say but I you will find out later at the ball." His eyes were glued her ruby red lips he wanted to kiss her. Daphne could not believe her mystery man was in her arms her hands playing with his hair. He was staring at her lips his hands were digging into her hips. She liked his hands on her. Loved the way he looked at her.<br>They stood in silence for a couple minutes when he started to bend his head over she stopped breathing he was going to kiss her and she was going to let him. When his lips were inches from hers she pulled him closer and locked lips. The kiss was soft at first but then it intensified into something wild. Daphne was moaning loving the taste of his spices. Draco couldn't stop kissing this woman he knew he should but he couldn't help it she pulled him to her lips and held him there. He found himself lifting her up his hands were on her ass squeezing, he was going to put her down until she wrapped her legs around his waist. Just then the world seamed to stop moving something crazy happened, a buzzing noise started to happen. It wasn't buzzing he was growling, he sniffed and something smelt like rich spices. The world fell away and it was only them the world was spinning.  
>He pulled away and said "oh my gosh I can't believe this what's happening." His words came out rough in a growl.<br>Daphne couldn't believe what she had done. She pulled him down and kissed him and he picked her up and she wrapped her legs. Around him the best she could in a dress. She felt his massive erection, she never felt one before but she loved it. When the world started to spin she knew what happened when he started to growl, when she smelt the spices wafting out of him, she knew she was correct. He didn't know what happened should she tell him? She didn't even know his name." What's your name?"  
>"My name is Draco Wrath." He growled his eyes looked like someone was shinning a light out them. Daphne was unsure what he said she knew what he said but couldn't believe it. He was a Wrath which is why she thought she knew him. Her mate was a Wrath maybe the only one left and he was hers." I.I...I can't believe it you are a Wrath? Why aren't you in hiding?" She jerked his hood back over his head.<br>"Yes I'm a Wrath my father was Orin. My mother sent me to the human realm so I would be safe till I was old enough. I have been here since my eighteenth birthday. Oh I can't believe I told you. What is your name?"  
>Daphne couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth. Orin had a son? She never heard that before. This is why he always had a cloak on. He always had a guard, wait where his guard was. She started to panic." We must get you off the streets somewhere safe. Where is my uncle Maxims and your other guards?" She felt berg protective over him and not just because he was a Wrath.<br>"Do not worry about that what is your name woman I wish to know it."  
>" if I tell you, we have to leave this place." He nodded "My name is Daphne. Now let's get you out of here." Daphne started dragging him in to the woods she played in when she snuck out as a child to an abandoned house.<p> 


End file.
